Running Away from it all
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: What if Buffy didn't stick in Sunnydale after being resurrected.She ran to the one person that no one knew of.The one person she thought she could always count on, her twin sister.
1. Buffy and Siobhan

"I am a friend.

I am a sister.

I am a lover.

I am a daughter.

I am the slayer.

That is my life.

I live. I fight. I just want to disappear."

Except from the Diary of Buffy Summers.

"In the dawn's early hours I stepped off the plane in New York. I thought about going to Los Angeles, but that is the first place my watcher and the witches would look for me. Angel is in L.A. They think I would run to him. No, I don't need him. I need her. I need Siobhan. I haven't seen my twin sister since I was 15. Since I was called. She has no idea the life I have lived and I have no idea the life she has lived. I looked her up on the internet a few times since I have lived in Sunnydale. I couldn't help it. I needed to know how she was. I needed to know her. Worst of all, she needs me.

We were in L.A the last time I saw her. 15 to be exact. I watched her step on the plane to New York to never return. Our parents were sending her off to boarding school. Constance or something of the sort, but it was supposed to be good for her. In reality I was to blame. She hated me ever since. Would never take my calls or letter. After awhile I just gave up.

As I walked through the city my mind gave into my thoughts. I was in heaven. My mother was there. I would watch over everyone and I knew they were ok. I watched over my sister and I knew she was dying. She was doing damage to herself. Self destruction. I have to stop her.

Willow brought me back for her own selfish reasoning. How she could do that I have no idea. So I did the one thing I could do. I ran."

Buffy closed her journal and stood up from her seat in the park. She was sitting in Madison Square Garden's, across the street is her twin's apartment building. Buffy never once felt this nervous in the past but now she was terrified.

"Good morning Miss. Summers. I didn't see you leave" The doorman opened the door for Buffy believing her to be her twin. She smiled a little.

"I had some earns to do." Buffy said. Letting the lie roll out of her mouth. It was best this way. At the moment she knew she looked exactly like her twin. Siobhan was perfect looking, nothing out of place. When they were younger they use to practice acting and copying each other. It was an amusing game of theirs. Now it just shows practice can make perfection. Buffy spent most of her plane ride in the bathroom preparing for this. Now to put on the show.

As she walked towards the elevator she was screaming inside. She pressed the button for the Penthouse floor and rode it up. She stepped out into the foyer and looked around. White with splashes of color. Nothing out of place. Just like Siobhan. Perfection.

Buffy was looking at the painting above the elevator when she heard the steps of heels right behind her.

"Excuse me, WHAT are you doing in my house?"

She winced. It was now or never. Buffy turned around to face her sister. There was a slight gasp from the other person.

"Hello, Siobhan."

Siobhan gasped. A hand went up to cover her mouth. She never thought this day would come. Buffy was here. Why? She had no idea and was planning to find out. Siobhan looked over her twin. She could tell Buffy was run ragged. Her face was thinner and she was thinner.

Siobhan had not talked to her twin in over 6 years. Last time she heard anything from her was when her mother called to tell her Buffy was having some trouble and ran away. After the summer, her mother called her back and told her that Buffy returned. Both conversations were short and sweet. After Joyce and Hank set her away because of that car accident Siobhan refused to speak two words to them unless had too. Now Buffy was here, in front of her with a slight tear in her eye.

"What are you doing here Buffy?" Siobhan demanded, not enjoying that her twin showed up on her doorstep.

Buffy looked at her sister. "I need you. I am not in trouble or anything I just need you."

Siobhan looked at her frighten looking sister. She could feel her twin connection reforming. Sadness, hurt, pain, fear, all radiating from her sister. What the hell happened to her?

Siobhan motioned for Buffy to follow her through the apartment to the living room and to sit down. They both faced each other on the black leather sofa. Buffy shifted a tad and Siobhan rested a hand on her sister. "What happened?"

"Where do I start?" Siobhan listen to her sister said. Siobhan prude her lips. That means the story is longer then she thought.

Siobhan watched Buffy looked at her "Did you know mom died." Siobhan was cool and calm, "Yes I did. Who did you think paid for the funeral?" She said, while straightening her blue silk top wondering where they hell this was going. _What does mom's funeral have to do with her being here?_ She thought. "Did you know that I died?" She heard her sister say. Siobhan whipped her head up. _WHAT?_.

"You look pretty alive to me." She shifted her leg under her and glancing at her sister.

Siobhan watched Buffy stand up and look out the window_. Did Buffy go insane? What is she sprouting?_

"Listen to my story," Buffy told her sister, "just listen till I am finished. Please I beg of you. This is a long story and I will try and make sense of it to you. Right now I need you. I don't know how much trouble I am it. I don't know what you know. So," Siobhan watched Buffy turn towards her. "Will you listen?"

Siobhan sat still for a few minutes. She knew Buffy was serious. Whatever this story was, it was a big importance to understanding her sister and to figuring out what was going on. Whatever this story was, it was scaring Buffy.

"I Shall."

Author's note:

I decided to start a new story. Weather I finish it or not well I have no idea. I would like to have a beta reader so if anyone would like to do that please message me.

Please tell me what you think of this. It's going to be a crossover of Buffy and The Ringer. Thoughts, suggestions, etc is appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Buffy and Siobhan: part two

"She's going to hate me. I can't explain this to her. I use to tell her everything but now….she has caught on that I have been sneaking out at night. My clothes that she borrows have blood on them. That I have injuries that healed at a fast rate. How do I explain all this to her…?"

-diary of 15 year old Buffy Summers.

Buffy sat down next to her sister and grabbing her hand. "I've died twice. Once when I was 16 and the second…second was 3 months ago. I was literally buried under 6 foot of earth. My body was decomposing and everything. I was in heaven, till a girl I knew brought me back. She performed a powerful spell and brought be back to life."

Siobhan snatched her hand out of Buffy's and slapped her sister's face. The crack being heard throughout the apartment. "How dare you! Is this some kind of joke?"

Buffy held the side of her face. "No, it's not. Have you wondered why there was blood on my clothes after coming home at night? You've seen the amount of deaths that took place. More than any normal city. Vampires, demons and witches are real. It is all real! Didn't you ever wonder what happened to Kate and Brian that night? They were vampires, that is why I couldn't tell anyone what happened in the car. No one would believe me that every horror story is true."

Buffy let out a sigh and looked at the ground "I wanted to keep you out of this life. I wanted everyone to be out of this life but it didn't work that way. By pushing you out and making you hate me, I alienated myself from you." Buffy looked at her sister. "Mom knew. She found out right before I ran away. She told me to leave and never come back. I came back because I knew I had too. It was the mouth of hell there. I thought being on Earth was better than being in hell, but I tasted heaven. I ended my life to keep everyone alive. Because of their foolish thoughts and believing that a warrior such as me was in hell, that they didn't really think that maybe my soul could've been somewhere safe."

Siobhan stood up and stared pacing. _What in the world is Buffy speaking about? Did her sister go crazy? _ She whipped around to look at her sister, "Why are you telling me this? What the hell is going on? You are sprouting nonsense."

Buffy stood up, "You think I am talking nonsense? Do you want to witness that I could be telling the truth?"

Siobhan stepped back, "Yeah! You were always good with stories, why should I believe this?"

Buffy walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out an army knife out the front pocket. She walked over to Siobhan and opened it up. She smiled a little and watched her sister back up a few step. Buffy then ran the knife against her forearm in a diagonal line. She watched as she started bleeding. She showed her arm to Siobhan and watched her face. Her sisters face went from horrible into disbelieve when she watched the cut heal automatically.

Siobhan walked over to her sister's arm and touched it. The skin was completely smooth. No cut, no scab, no scar, nothing was there. The only thing that showed her sister just slashed her arm was some blood on the wood floor and blood on the silver of the knife. She sat down on the couch and stared at her living. _What the hell was that?_ She thought. _How?_ She knew deep down her sister was correct. She knew that there were things that went bump in the night. She had seen some the demons out there that worked for the mob. The mob…. She had a few things to spill to her sister too, she guessed. Siobhan lowered her head to her hand. So much to explain. So much.

Siobhan looked at Buffy and jumped up and hugged her. "I have to stuff to tell you, but you won't like it. God, you won't like it." Buffy held on to Siobhan. "Please, let not have this go any farther than it has."

The two sisters stood there in the middle of the room hugging for the first time in years. Knowing that if they were together, things might have ended up differently than the lives they are living now..

Ok, I made this short but sweet. I had a hard time coming up with a plot but it was cute for something small.

When The Ringer comes out and I can watch that, I may add more chapters but…*shrug* this is what came.


End file.
